toontown_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Toon
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast James Quest as Cog Boss Mystical James as'' Weasel (Dr. Tory)'' James Quest as Sci-Skelecog '' Mystical James as ''Detective Bot 'Special Guest Star:' ItsMilkShakeJake as The Mysterious Toon Production This episode was originally suppose to be about the weasel "Dr Tory" and getting to know his backstory as Mystical James written to be. The original title for this episode was called "The Cage Fur Sorrow". Since Mystical James got occupied with school to finish the episode, he left finishing the episode to one of his old Toontown playmate "King Cool". King Cool got writer's block in attempting to finishing the episode, so he gave his own twist. This in turn cause a shift where The Mystery Toon is the toon with a hood instead of Dr. Tory. Mystical James seeing this change tried to re-write the next episode to fill the gap of Dr Tory backstory. This episode may in short come to a continuity issue in the future as this change is very much different from the backstory that was planned out for the series. So there is uncertainty that the writers will go forth with Dr. Tory having his encounter with the hooded toon as originally there wasn't such thing. Also, due to this change, King Cool written an episode that is rather short than the other previous writers of the series. This is also the only episode not directed by Mystical James in Season 1. Plot 'Synopsis' : "The weasel, his name is Dr. Tory, manage to escape the grasp of the cogs. In the end, crosses path with an old friend, a friend who's disgusted of his betrayal. Is the weasel behind the Cog rampage?" 'Summary' This episode start off with two cogs, a Detective bot voiced by Mystical James and a Sci-Skelecog voiced by James Quest, bickering about a Micromanager outsmarting a Mingler. There conversation ends when they spot the Weasel "Dr. Tory", voiced by Mystical James, has escaped. They start searching for him not knowing that Dr. Tory is already making a break for it through the ventilation system. Dr. Tory comes out from one of the shaft that leads him to the burnt out forest, outside the Cog City perimeters. He gets an unexpected visitor, the mysterious toon hiding over a hood. The Mysterious Toon is voiced by ItsMilkshakeJake. Meanwhile, we are in what seems to be a lava room where Cog Boss gives his punishment for the 2 cogs irresponsibility. Cog Boss asks who was responsible to watch him. The 2 cogs argue the blame. The Sci-Skelecog is plunge to his death when Cog Boss pushing him off the ledge choosing who to punish. Cog Boss gives the warning to the Detective Bot to find Dr. Tory or don't bother returning. Detective Bot agrees to that statement. 'The Mysterious Toon ' Back in the forest, Dr Tory is questioning the presence of the hooded toon. The hooded toon starts accusing Dr. Tory for his role with the Cogs. Dr. Tory denies the claim and soon realizes that the only toon who would know about this without seeing this was someone he knew. Dr Tory gave the hint of this toon "He" which is so far a clue of the Mystery Toon name. The reaction from the Mysterious Toon is shutting him up before he finishes his sentence. Dr. Tory swears that it wasn't his fault for what the Cogs became and the mysterious toon get's frustrated with the lies. Dr. Tory soon escapes from the Mysterious Toon grasp and hides from him. In hiding, Dr. Tory is capture by the Detective Bot and the Mysterious Toon seems to also be capture by a toony blue hand. This is where the episode is cut with a cliffhanger of what happens next. Criticism There were some good apples and some bad apples. The most problem of the bad apples was that the episode ended way too short. A few feeling this episode was just a filler rather than a story. Gallery Lava Room.png Mysterious Toon.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1